


Fatal Attraction

by ScreamingLotus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Casual Flirting Villain Style, English, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLotus/pseuds/ScreamingLotus
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka sit at a bar, casually throwing seductive threats toward each other. Just a normal Friday night.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Fatal Attraction

Illumi was deeply aware of the attention that Hisoka garnered when he walked into a room. In a sea full of lackluster and otherwise ordinary people, Hisoka was… well, a clown. Among hunters, perhaps, he was somewhat normal. Yet he commanded attention in either crowd. Everyone knew him and eyes were always on him, fearing when he might suddenly snap and kill everyone in the room on a whim.

Perhaps that was what Illumi loved the most about him. He lavished the attention as if he were being fueled by it. Hisoka was, in a lot of ways, the polar opposite of himself. Where Hisoka was colorful and jovial, Illumi was dark and unexpressive. Where Hisoka was outgoing and entertaining, Illumi was awkward and preferred to keep to himself.

They seemed to be worlds apart and yet, there was nothing Illumi liked more than watching Hisoka carefully lift his straw from his glass, release the air pressure he had caused by plugging it with his finger and watch the liquid fall back inside with a look of pure delight. Over and over and over. 

“You know people are watching, right,” Illumi finally mumbled, barely above a whisper. 

Yet, despite the soft voice, Hisoka glanced over to him immediately. His eyes were trained on him and, for a moment, he seemed to be lost in a perverse daydream. “Oh?” Hisoka hummed, lifting the straw purposefully, slowly, and released his finger to let the alcohol drop into the glass. “I like when people watch.”

Unable to help himself, lllumi rolled his eyes and glanced away, trying to deny Hisoka the one thing he knew he wanted. He took a slow drink from the glass in front of him and listened to the ambience of the room, the droning of conversation, the shuffling of glass, the soft music that filled any gap of silence. 

He heard Hisoka shift next to him and place his hand on the bar. Then, Hisoka slowly tapped his nail across the wooden surface of the bar, methodical and pointed, like water dripping from a facet into a metal sink. Illumi listened to the rhythm, slow and steady. Finally, he glanced over to find Hisoka staring at him with a keen smirk on his face. 

Illumi stared at him, eyes wide but otherwise vacant of any real emotion. “You really are an irritating sort of person,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“I just like to play this game,” Hisoka teased.

“Game?”

He chuckled and sipped his drink casually, returning his attention to it. “I wonder,” he cooed. Though, it was clear by the tone in his voice that he wouldn’t say what he had meant. 

“Anyway, I had something I wanted to ask…”

“Go on.”

“Do you have any current plans?”

There was a brief pause as Hisoka seemed to consider his options. Finally, he glanced to Illumi out of the corners of his eyes. He let out a dramatic sigh, leaning his head back as if to exaggerate it. “It’s painfully dull lately,” he admitted, “I have nothing planned, no, but I was hoping something would come along and entertain me.” He smirked, eyeing Illumi once more. “Do you have something in mind?”

Illumi nodded and replied, “There’s a job… I’d like your help with.”

“For you, then… I think I can spare the time.”

Despite making it sound like an inconvenience, Illumi could see the murderous glee hidden within his eyes. Although he could hide them if he wanted to, Hisoka chose to wear his emotions proudly. Perhaps that was what made him so terrifying to people. His eagerness, his lust; he displayed it as if a badge of honor. 

When it came down to it, Illumi knew they were different, but there was one important similarity. They were like two demons who had somehow lost themselves in another world. And yet, they had found comfort in each other’s dark tendencies, so nothing seemed so bleak and alone. 

Perhaps that was why Illumi found him so beautiful. A dark, desirable creature that was just as twisted as himself. One that would gladly rip him to shreds, one that would be happy to feed Illumi to the wolves to save his own corrupted flesh. The idea itself was rather intoxicating. 

“Falling in love with me, are you,” Hisoka teased. 

Illumi stared straight ahead, unmoved by the words. “We both know I’ve already fallen,” he said, his voice serious as if he were in a business meeting. He glanced over slyly. “But I suppose I can’t help but admire you sometimes. There are times when I can hardly wait,” he cooed in a low voice, “Until I can feel your body go limp beneath mine, drenched in a pool of your own blood.” His fingers curled, scrapping against the surface of the table as the excitement grew in his eyes. Illumi could feel his heart skip in his chest.

Watching with amusement, Hisoka laughed and rested his head casually on his hand. Reaching out with his free hand, he carefully brushed his fingers through Illumi’s dark hair. “You’re such a tease,” he replied playfully, “But I’m happy.”

“Hm?”

“I just won the game.” It finally dawned on Illumi what he had meant; Hisoka had been trying to force a reaction out of him. Although he hadn’t directly caused it, he had been the reason for it. Hisoka sat, smug, as he continued to twist Illumi’s long hair around his fingers. “I’d much rather play another game, though,” Hisoka continued, “I have a room upstairs… why don’t we go? You and me?”

Illumi gripped the table, digging his nails into the wood as he practically shook at the implication. He chuckled devilishly, much to Hisoka’s delight. “If I go up there with you now, I might not be able to hold myself back from devouring you completely,” Illumi said through tightly clenched teeth.

“That eager?”

“The idea is… intoxicating…”

Hisoka laughed and let go of his hair. He stood from the bar and quickly gulped down the drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Hisoka turned his attention back to Illumi who was still clinging desperately to the bar. “I’ll give you room to calm down then,” he said lovingly, “And when you do… find me.” With a wave of his hand, he left the room, leaving Illumi aching to follow.


End file.
